


Unpleasantry

by glitter_grasshopper



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, cant be arsed to write chapters for ongoing fics but can shit this out in 2 hours lmao help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitter_grasshopper/pseuds/glitter_grasshopper
Summary: Bull wants something more than physical contact out of his relationship with Dorian, but the mage isn't nearly as keen on the idea.





	Unpleasantry

  “So, when’s this gonna happen again?”  
The mage was surprised upon hearing the words, choosing not to show it and rather continuing to dress, his back turned to the Qunari man.  
“And by ‘this’, I suppose you mean the wonderful chat we shared before—“  
“Before we fucked? Yeah, ‘course, that’s what I meant”  
Dorian couldn’t help but click his tongue in contempt at the sheer bluntness with which Bull expressed himself. The man may be quite a specimen physically, but his overly forward manner only appeared charming when under the influence of alcohol -which, granted, was more often than average for the mage. In other circumstances, it was simply crude and distasteful. Dorian didn’t enjoy the moments he would catch himself having elitist thoughts such as this, as they reminded him of his dear mother far too strongly, but he was also unable to simply throw a posh upbringing out of Skyhold’s windows. _“Come to think of it, I wouldn’t mind throwing father out of—“_  
“Sparkles? You here? D’you get possessed or…?”  
Bull’s words brought Dorian out of his train of thought, making him turn slightly, just enough for the warrior to see his profile.  
“Pardon me, I was just lost in thought over how weak in the knees your eloquent vocabulary makes me” He made sure the adjective sounded as venomous as possible, angry at… someone. Maybe Bull, maybe himself, maybe neither.  
“Damn, sorry, did the possession joke hit a nerve? I thought you Vints were used to those”  
“Possessions, or jokes?”  
Bull chuckled. “The former, since something’s telling me you specifically are more than used to jokes”  
Dorian turned around, his lean torso still bare, and studied his lover’s form for a moment. Rough, gray skin, large hands sitting on a scarred stomach, a strong, broad chest, arms that would make any other warrior envious, horns that seemed nearly as wide as the bed, and one, dark eye fixed on the mage’s body. He wanted to lay back down on the bed, and, at the same time, to leave the room, never to return.

  “…But my point right now isn’t you having a frozen stick up that perfect ass of yours. When am I gonna see you again?”  
Dorian wasn’t enjoying where the conversation was headed in the slightest. “If I were to take a guess, I’d say when we set off for the Emerald Graves the day after tomorrow?”  
“Sparkles, you know that’s not what I meant. Expeditions don’t count as time with you, and all we ever do around Skyhold is fuck, and even that isn’t as often as I wish it was. You haven’t even let me visit you in your quarters yet, or shown me what you do in that library all day.”  
Dorian caught himself rolling his eyes slightly, eager to change the subject. “I assumed you wouldn’t fit through the doorframe. Besides, why would you possibly want to meet me in the library? The Inquisitor would be furious if we made a mess”  
The Iron Bull smirked, and sat up straighter on the bed, just enough for the linen sheet to cover even less of him. Dorian tried to distract himself by carefully examining the holes in the ceiling.  
“You know I normally love it when you talk dirty, but that’s really not what I meant. Look… you sneaking into my room at night, letting me do the things I do to you, that’s all fun –hell, it’s the best, there’s no one in Skyhold I’d rather have in here than you-”  
Dorian could sense a “but” approaching and turned around, desperately looking for his shirt amidst the mess that was the Qunari’s personal belongings.  
“-but don’t you want something other than that? I haven’t had someone spend more than one night with me in a long time, at least not someone whose name I actually knew. Wouldn’t it be nice for that to mean something?”  
Dorian’s heart was now pounding, his stomach turning unpleasantly. _“I have to get out of here right now”_  
“I’m afraid it’s a bit too late for us to worry about meaningful first times, unless I’m missing something here. Do enlighten me. Or don’t” He hurriedly added the last part as he realised Bull was more than capable of saying much more than needed.  
“Why do you do that all the time?”  
“Do what?”  
“That thing where you joke about everything. You don’t have to show me how clever you are, I’m pretty sure of it, I’d rather just have a normal answer from you.”  
Dorian had now found his shirt, frantically putting it on, a drop of sweat making its appearance on his forehead. He wiped it off discreetly and turned his attention to finding his cloak, so he could go to anywhere else in the castle.

  “Bull, unless you’re struggling with your Fereldan, I should remind you that for an answer to exist, there also needs to be a sufficiently well-put question. We can’t just have answers roaming about on their own, it would be absolute madness.”  
The Qunari man didn’t hesitate, ignoring the Tevinter’s levity. “I thought I was being quite clear. I want us to be something more than two guys who fight together and occasionally do it, I want us to be able to spend time without sex being a requirement. Talking about things, knowing each other, maybe… caring for each other?”  
Dorian felt like he he had just been stabbed in the gut by something so cold it burnt him. He had finally recovered all of his discarded clothing, and halfway through listening to Bull’s frightening proposition he had made his way closer to the door. As the warrior anticipated an answer, he simply turned around, giving him a stern look. A short pause followed, just enough to mark the atmosphere in the room as downright unbearable.  
“I see no reason why we should ruin the fun we’re having with unpleasantry of that sort, highly unnecessary actually.”  
Bull was hurt by the mage’s words, but continued his attempt to get through to him.  
“Look, Sparkles—Dorian, I get that I’m asking you to go for something that you’re not used to, but you don’t have to live the way you did. We’re not in Tevinter, or around your dad--”  
Dorian turned around sharply, his teeth clenched, so furious he wanted to set the entire room ablaze. “Make one more mention of my family, you animal, and I’ll make sure you end up losing your other eye, and I won’t be gentle about it.” He could feel himself losing control, but he couldn’t hold back.

  Bull seemed barely affected by his aggression, simply discarding any familiarity in his expression, his body language shifting. “Really, Vint? Threats? Do you underestimate me that much? Just think about it. You remember, my door’s always open”  
Dorian suddenly became too aware of the situation, the suffocating lack of fresh air in the room, and the primal way in which his body was leaning towards the bed. He took a short breath, dusting off his garments.  
“Do forgive me for my… outburst there. I think all of this country air and exercise is doing me a disservice. I’ll consider coming back to your door once you regain your senses and forget this… nonsense”  
And with that, he left the room, shutting the door behind him and rushing to go anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> the whole thing happened literally just because one of the lines randomly came to me and i thought it'd suit these two as a convo. leave kudos and comments or i *will* jump off a bridge ♥


End file.
